Todo & Nada
by Breen Martinez
Summary: No podía negarlo, le dolía recordar el simple hecho de que no pudo hacer nada por ella, pero al final, ella permanecería en su corazón como un buen recuerdo, porque a pesar de todo la quería. Aunque no hayan sido nada, pero a la vez, todo. [Regalo de cumpleaños para icecream]


**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de la autora: **_icecream _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que pases un muy lindo cumpleaños ¡Se te quiere! (: Sabes que aquí estamos para todo, ¡Gracias por todo! Eres una persona única y especial. ¡Te quiero! Ojala disfrutes esté humilde escrito que lo hice con todo mi cariño, no soy devota al Kohaku/Kanna, pero, por ti lo hice (: Porque sé que está pareja te gusta. ¡Sin más palabrería, a leer!

* * *

**Todo y Nada**

— ¿Cómo empezó tu relación con ella?

Y justo en ese momento tampoco sabía que decir, ¿Cómo había empezado su relación con Kanna? Bueno, si es que a eso se le podía llamar _relación._

Lo único que él sabía era que había querido a Kanna con toda su alma y tal vez, lo seguía haciendo…

— ¡Tío Kohaku! —Lo sacó de sus pensamientos su sobrina mayor.

El joven exterminador rió y empezó a recordar…

—_Volviste Kohaku —Había dicho Kanna cuando lo vio entra en el castillo_

—_Kanna —Alcanzo a susurrar antes de que la imagen de la niña albina desapareciera por completo de su vista._

_¿Qué acaso no era ironía? Ella representaba a la nada, pero, sin embargo, él podía jurar que aun así poseía sentimientos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al darse cuenta de que ella se preocupaba por él y que tal vez era la razón por la que permanecía en aquel castillo —Y por el hecho de querer derrotar a Naraku, Claro—. Porque con Kanna encontraba esa compañía que le faltaba, aquella que añorara. Porque aunque Kanna casi no hablará, sabía que lo escuchaba y eso era lo único que necesitaba. Aquello que cualquiera desearía, ser escuchado y no ser juzgado posteriormente._

_Y Kanna era eso, aquella compañía y sobre todo era fiel a los suyos —Dado que nunca había traicionado a Naraku—. Y solo hasta llegar a ese punto se dio cuenta de algo importante: Ella al igual que él, estaba cautiva._

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —Lo interrumpió la menor de las gemelas

—Sí, ¿Qué hiciste? —Apoyó la mayor

— ¡Cuenta, cuenta! —Dijeron ambas a coro

—Me plantee un segundo objetivo —Dijo al fin

— ¿Cuál? —Gritaron amas al momento que se le abalanzaban encima y sus ojos brillaban de la curiosidad.

Sí había algo que Kohaku amaba de sus sobrinas era aquella curiosidad. Entonces, volvió a recordar, dándose cuenta de que había mucho que ellas ignoraban.

_Pero no pudo ayudarla, porque Naraku lo mantuvo ocupado y luego se marchó al lado de la sacerdotisa Kikyo —Una persona muy importante para él—.Y posteriormente acompaño a Sesshomaru, con su grupo._

_Aunque por su mente siempre pasaba Kanna. ¿Seguiría cautiva por Naraku? Y él sabía muy bien que la respuesta era un sí._

_Kanna era, la niñera de Akago. ¿Por qué Naraku dejaría ir a su sirviente más fiel? Y es que él podía ser lo que sea, pero no era tonto. Naraku no dejaría libre a Kanna, nunca. A menos de que ella muriera —O el hibrido la matará, en todo caso—. Y eso era lo que más preocupaba al exterminador. _

— ¡No entiendo! —Finalmente dijo la menor

— ¿Qué no entiendes?—Pregunto el peli-negro

— ¿Eso era una relación? —Insistió — ¿Qué una relación no es cómo la de mamá y papá?

— ¿O la de tía Kagome e Inuyasha? —Apoyó la mayor — ¡Ellos se quieren!

—Se quieren, se celan, discuten y están juntos —Apoyó Kohaku

—Pero tú y ella parece que no eran nada

— ¡Y a la vez todo! —De nuevo Mei, la mayor salió a defender a su tío —Ella era todo para ti, tío, ¿Verdad?

Kohaku asintió.

Y sí era cierto, tal vez, para Kanna él no era nada, pero, para él ella era todo. Y tal vez no era una relación, pero el simple hecho de que Kanna se preocupara por él, eso era más que suficiente.

— ¿Ella murió? —La voz de Nagisa, la menor de las gemelas, lo regreso a la cruel realidad.

— ¡Nagisa! —La regaño Mei.

—Sí —Dijo Kohaku —_"Se hizo pedazos" _fue su pensamiento al recordar la explicación de Kagome

— ¡Mei, Nagisa! —Gritó Kagome desde la colina, lejos del prado dónde se encontraban los tres. — ¡Vamos a comer! —Anunció

— ¡Sí! —Asintieron ambas al momento — ¡Vamos tío Kohaku!

Él asintió, no importaba cuantas veces sus sobrinas le pedían conocer esa historia, él siempre se los contaría —Omitiendo algunas partes, claro—. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Kanna apareció días después en un sueño, despidiéndose de él.

—_Kanna —Había pronunciado él al momento de verle frente a frente._

—_Ya no estoy cautiva —Dijo pero su expresión no cambio en lo más mínimo — ¿Esto era lo que querías?_

— _¡No de esta forma! —Aclaro y se encamino junto a ella —No quería que murieras…_

—_Esto es libertad —Susurró._

_En ese momento Kohaku recordó las palabras de Kagura y su infinito deseo por la libertad, ¿Le había contagiado la idea a Kanna?_

—_No quería perderte —Declaró al fin y fue entonces cuando tuvo la valentía de abrazar a aquella figura albina que estaba frente a él —Te quiero, Kanna._

_Su abrazo fue más o menos correspondido. —Nos volveremos a ver —Dijo ella. _

_Kohaku asintió y depositó un beso en la frente femenina._

—Kohaku, ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Kagome al momento de que las gemelas y él llegaron a su lado.

—Sí, Kagome-Sama.

La aludida no le creyó nada, pero siguió caminando rumbo a la casa de Sango y Miroku, dónde todos convivirían para una comida familiar, de esas que rara vez tenían. Pero en el fondo la azabache sabía muy bien porque el chico andaba mal, un día cómo ese Kanna había muerto, ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Había sido una muerte injusta —Parecida a la de Kagura—. Y era algo que todo el grupo recordaba, a pesar de que había pasado tanto tiempo.

—No te preocupes —Rompió el silencio ella —Kanna está bien, te lo aseguro

—Lo sé.

No podía negarlo, le dolía recordar el simple hecho de que no pudo hacer nada por ella, pero al final, ella permanecería en su corazón como un buen recuerdo, porque a pesar de todo la quería. Aunque no hayan sido nada, pero a la vez, todo.

**¡Fin!**

* * *

**Yo sé que es corto, pero, ¡Juro que hice lo mejor de mí! Claro que si no te gusta me lo dices (: y veo que puedo hacer, mientras tanto ¡Te regalo a mi hijo! (Este One-Shot) ¡Ah cierto! El titulo se lo robé a un amigo que me dijo: "Ósea, es todo, pero ¿Nada?" Y dije "Todo y Nada ¡Perfecto! ¡Gracias!" Y prometí darle créditos (: ¡Hasta el próximo cumpleaños! (:**

**¡Y Feliz día del Otaku!**

**Con cariño Breen.**


End file.
